Lo que sucede en la casa del árbol
by Kany Iparis
Summary: ...Se queda en la casa del árbol. Viñeta/ TeddyxPJ Ligero.


**Hola hijos míos!**

**Me presento, soy Ichijouji Kany-chan, Kanikanigoro, o simplemente Kany. Mi primer fick aquí, y creo yo que el único. Realmente esto fue un chispazo, no creo que me vuelva a ocurrir. En fin, si llegas a leer esto, gracias!**

**Notas de autora, mas abajito.**

**Advertencias: Insinuaciones de incesto. Culpenme por ello.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy la madre de Charlie, y tampoco soy su dueña.**

**Nota: Basado en el episodio 9, donde por culpa de la señora Dabney, ellos se ven obligados a tirar su casita del árbol, y quedan mucho tiempo solos...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que sucede en la casa del árbol... se queda en la casa del árbol<strong>

**By: Ichijouji Kany-chan**

**...:::O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:::...**

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando te diviertes, el tiempo se pasa volando. Y que cuando te aburres, los minutos se vuelven horas y las horas días enteros. Los niños de kínder y PJ Duncan son los perfectos ejemplos de ello:<p>

-¿Algún día saldremos de aquí? Ya me aburrí- se quejó PJ mientras movía con la mano derecha unas fichas de damas que había en su mano.

-PJ- empezó con un tono amable Teddy- ¡llevamos aquí solo siete minutos!

¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

Ciertamente ambos llevaban solo siete minutos de su protesta.

Hace unas horas, su familia había aceptado un trato con la señora Dabney, ellos cortaban su árbol (que sostenía la casita del árbol) y ella callaba a su perro "Hércules" durante las noches. Al principio pareció un buen trato, pero se dieron cuenta de que, amaban demasiado la casita como para derribarla, por eso luchaban. Tanto Teddy como PJ habían aprendido de niños a luchar por aquello que querían, y eso hacían en esos momentos, no era fácil hacerlo, el aburrimiento inundaba ese lugar. Pero al menos lo intentaban.

No se quedaron solo sentados, jugaron sus viejos juegos y juguetes. Cantaron canciones de campamento. Y recordaron viejos tiempos, y eso resulto ser lo más efectivo.

Cuando solían pelearse por todo, cuando su madre tenía que subir a las doce de la noche para bajarlos, incluso cuando sin querer PJ tiro una bomba de pintura sobre las margaritas de la señora Dabney, y para que ella no se diera cuenta, el obligo a Teddy a bajar a cortar y lavar las flores con refresco. Recibieron un mes de castigo por eso

Se divertían mucho juntos, pero como todas las personas crecen y cambian. Ambos se amaban, eran hermanos. Y todavía tenían muchas cosas que los unían.

Al cabo de un rato se les acabaron los tópicos para hablar, así que no les quedo más que mirarse y esperar a que uno de ellos parpadeara.

PJ perdió, ya que después de un minuto se comenzó a reír ligeramente, y parpadeo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Teddy sonriente, ella había ganado el juego.

-De nada en especial.

-Oh vamos, dime.

-Solo, recordé mí… nuestro primer beso

La rubia volteó a sus alrededores buscando algo duro y pesado, lo único que encontró fue un yo-yo. Lo tomo y fuertemente lo lanzó contra su hermano. El cual solo exclamo de dolor.

-¿Y eso porque?- Preguntó el chico mientras se masajeaba el brazo donde se había golpeado.

-Tonto, prometimos que jamás volveríamos a mencionar eso.

-Descuida hermana, estamos solos los dos. Además éramos solo unos niños. Fue algo inocente.

La chica relajo su ceño, el tenía razón. Eran unos niños, ese beso no había significado nada, ¿o sí? Sacudió su cabeza, claro que no había sido nada. Soltó una risilla y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Tienes razón, fue algo momentáneo. Teníamos curiosidad y bueno, solo nos conocíamos a nosotros. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Cinco o seis años- la chica estaba claramente nerviosa, pues hablaba a mil por hora- y tu unos siete u ocho, y era de noche, había estrellas y…

Fue callada por un par de labios calientes y suaves que se posaban sobre los suyos. Sabía que no-responder el beso estaba mal, y hacerlo también. Pero que va, era solo recordar viejos tiempos. Ambos siguieron moviendo sus labios, la intensidad subía a cada segundo. Abrieron más sus bocas, permitiendo profundizarlo y jugar con sus lenguas que ardían por la pasión.

Después de separarse en falta de oxigeno, se quedaron quietos admirando los ojos del otro.

-Demonios PJ, besas demasiado bien- la chica hablaba entrecortadamente y tenía la respiración agitada.

-Tú no te quedas atrás hermanita- respondió con su voz ronca, con la que cortejaba a sus citas.

Y justo cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, se acercaron de nuevo para volver a besarse. Mas se vieron detenidos al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose y unos murmullos, su madre venia.

-PJ, yo… ¿será nuestro secreto?

El rubio sonrió con cara de triunfo.

-Lo que se sucede en la casa del árbol, se queda en la casa del árbol.

Se dieron una última mirada cómplice, y se pararon a recibir a su madre y a sus otros dos hermanos. Y decidieron que, definitivamente, había que volver más seguido a esa casa.

* * *

><p><strong>...:::O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:::...<strong>

**Solo es una viñeta, simple, sencilla. No es la gran trama. Pero jamas dejo que un chispazo se me valla.**

**Wow, un fick en español para Buena suerte Charlie, esto si que es ver un fandom nacer, me alegra saber que contribuí a su nacimiento ;D**

**Y... nada mas. Me retiro que mi ordenador se esta quedando sin bateria!**

**Besos Kany**


End file.
